The Anticipations
|morrowind/lead = 1 |morrowind/weight = 3.00 |morrowind/value = 50 |morrowind/id = bk_vivec_murders }} Locations Morrowind *Ald'ruhn: **Arobar Guard Quarters **Arobar Manor Bedrooms **Aryni Orethi's House **Cienne Sintieve: Alchemist **Daynes Redothril: Pawnbroker **Guls Llervu's House **Llether Vari: Enchanter **Ald'ruhn Temple (x2) *Balmora: **Dorisa Darvel: Bookseller (x3) **Drarayne Thelas' House **Hlaalu Council Manor **Meldor: Armorer **Nerano Manor **Balmora Temple *Ebonheart, Imperial Commission *Ghostgate, Tower of Dawn (x2) *Gnisis, Gnisis Temple (x4) *Holamayan Monastery (x4) *Maar Gan **Garry's Hut **Mabrelle Geles's Hut **Tashpi Ashibael's Hut *Molag Mar **Armigers Stronghold **Molag Mar Temple *Moonmoth Legion Fort (x2) *Sadrith Mora, Telvanni Council House Telvanni Council House Chambers *Sulipund *Tel Branora, Sethan's Tradehouse *Tel Fyr, Hall of Fyr *Tel Mora, Tel Mora Upper Tower *Tel Vos, Tel Vos Jail *Tureynulal, Kagrenac's Library *Ules Manor *Vivec City: **Canon Offices **Dralor Manor **Hall of Justice Secret Library (x8) **High Fane (x3) **Hlaalu Records (x2) **Hlaren Residence **Justice Offices (x3) **Library of Vivec (x8) **Mevel Fererus: Trader **Office of the Watch **Redoran Records (x6) **Redoran Temple Shrine **St. Delyn Canal South-One **St. Olms Upper North-Two **Telvanni Mage **Telvanni Temple **Telvanni Tower (x9) *Vos **Runethyne Andas's Farmhouse **Varo Tradehouse (Entrance) Dragonborn *Apocrypha - At the Summit of Apocrypha, Chapter IV, on a table. Contents The Daedra are powerful ancestor spirits, similar in form and substance to the Tribunal (Blessed Be Their Holy Names), but weaker in power, and more arbitrary and removed from the affairs of mortals. In old times, the Chimer worshipped the Daedra as gods. But they did not deserve this veneration, for the Daedra harm their worshippers as often as help them. The Advent of the Tribunal (Blessed Be Their Holy Names) changed this unhappy state. By the Apotheosis, the Tribunal (Blessed Be Their Holy Names) became the Protectors and High Ancestor Spirits of the Dunmer, and bade the Daedra to give proper veneration and obedience. The Three Good Daedra, Boethiah, Azura, and Mephala, recognized the Divinity of the Triune Ancestors (Blessed Be Their Holy Names). The Rebel Daedra, Molag Bal, Malacath, Sheogorath, and Mehrunes Dagon, refused to swear fealty to the Tribunal (Blessed Be Their Holy Names), and their worshippers were cast out. These Rebel Daedra thus became the Four Corners of the House of Troubles, and they continue to plague our tranquility and tempt the unwary into Heresy and Dark Worship. The Priests of the Temple remain ever vigilant for signs of the Adversaries' return, sometimes aided by the loyal Three Good Daedra, who are familiar with the wiles of their rebellious kin. The Good Daedra are known to the Temple as the Anticipations, since they are the early ancestral anticipations of the loving patronage of the Tribunal. The Anticipations are the Daedra Lords Boethiah, Mephala, and Azura. Boethiah is the Anticipation of Almalexia but male to her female. Boethiah was the ancestor who illuminated the elves ages ago before the Mythic Era. He told them the truth of Lorkhan's test, and defeated Auri-El's champion, Trinimac. Boethiah ate Trinimac and voided him. The followers of Boethiah and Trinimac rubbed the soil of Trinimac upon themselves and changed their skins. Mephala is the Anticipation of Vivec, but manifold and androgynous. Mephala taught the Chimer to evade their enemies or kill them with secret murder. The Chimer were few in those days and threatened on all sides. Mephala taught the Chimer to build Houses. Later, Mephala created the Morag Tong. Azura is the Anticipation of Sotha Sil, but female to his male. Azura was the ancestor who taught the Chimer how to be different from the Altmer. Her teachings are sometimes attributed to Boethiah. In the stories, Azura is often encountered more as a communal progenitor of the race as a whole rather than as an individual ancestor. She is associated with Dusk and Dawn, and is sometimes called the Mother Soul. Azura's Star, also called the Twilight Star, appears briefly at dawn and dusk low on the horizon below the constellation of the Steed. Azura is associated with mystery and magic, fate and prophecy. Appearances * * de:Die Abbilder es:Las Anticipaciones pl:Antycypacje ru:Предтечи Category:Books about Daedra Category:Books about the Tribunal